When The Fellowship Lands Here
by luthien-yavetil
Summary: When the Fellowship lands here... Get ready for COMPLETE chaos and fun! BWAHAHAHA! Please RR! No slash, romance, mary-sues just my annoying older sister, the fellowship and me!


Disclaimer: I do not own LoTr...  
  
This is my first story! So please R/R...  
  
=====================================  
  
When the Fellowship land here  
  
The Fellowship was walking in Rivendell peacefully, until a very strong storm came up. The storm was so strong that it  
  
blew the whole Fellowship away! "Help!!!" they all screamed. After a long time, the storm stopped. But the Fellowship  
  
weren't in Rivendell anymore! They were at another world! "Where are we?" Frodo asked. "I don't know" Gandalf the  
  
White replied. "Ohhh...What does this button do?" Pippin asked as he pressed a doorbell. "Fool of a Took! Stop that!"  
  
Gandalf said to Pip as he pulled him away from the doorbell with his staff. But it was too late. I answered the door. "Hello  
  
may I help you?" I asked them. "Yes. Where are we?" Aragorn and Legolas said. Then suddenly, my eyes grew big.  
  
"JESSIE!!!" I called inside my house. Jessie was my sister and was an LOTR Fanatic. "I'm coming!" Jessie replied. After a  
  
few seconds, Jessie appeared. "What?" she asked. "Look." I replied as I pointed at the Fellowship. "OMG! OMG!  
  
OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" she screamed. Then, Jessie turned into her alter ego, Kate. "Jessie..." I said to Kate.  
  
"I'm not Jessie, I'm Nacho (If you want to hear more of Kate, read 'Insane Morons' by  
  
nienna-yavetil)." "Um,okay Kate." I said to Kate. "Excuse me but do you know how to get back to Middle Earth?" Legolas  
  
asked Kate and me. "I'm sorry but no." I told them. "I think I know!" Kate said. "Really?! How?!" the Fellowship asked  
  
Kate. "The second star to the right." Kate said, stupidly. "Of course not, Kate!" I told her. I bonked Kate in the head and  
  
she turned back to Jessie. "Thanks Luthien, I needed that." Jessie told me. "Your welcome but can you stop Kate from  
  
saying 'I'm a weenie hotdog'?" I asked Jessie. "Okay." Jessie replied. "Can I turn back to Kate if you want?" "Okay." I  
  
replied. "HI" said Kate *silence* "Do you want to come inside?" Kate asked *silence* "OK I take that as a YES!" Kate said  
  
and she led them to our living room. "So, how did you guys get here anyway?" I asked the Fellowship. "I don't know.  
  
First we were walking in Rivendell then a storm came up and it blew us away and it stopped then we landed here." Frodo  
  
said. "Wow! That was a nice story! Keep up the good work, Frodo!" Kate told Frodo. "Nevermind her." I told Frodo.  
  
"Excuse me?" Pip asked me. "What?" I said. "I'm hungry." Pip said. So, I went to the kitchen to get him a bag of chips.  
  
"Um... What do you do with that?" he asked me. "You eat the stuff inside it." I replied as I opened it and gave the chips  
  
to him. "Ohhh..." Pip said, interested. "Why don't you tell them your name?" Kate asked me. "Fine. It's Chelsea." I told  
  
everybody. "Mmmm... This is yummy food." Pip said as he ate the potato chips. "Who wants mushrooms?" Kate asked.  
  
"Oh! I do!" Frodo said, quickly. "Is it going to be cooked?" Sam asked. "Yes." I replied. "Oh..." Sam said. I went to the  
  
kitchen and got the mushrooms that Frodo wanted. "Thank you!" Frodo said as he ate the mushrooms. Then suddenly,  
  
Kate jumped up and said, "I'm gonna ask mom and dad if you guys can sleep over.". Then, she ran off. Then she came  
  
back and said, "You can sleepover! Hooray!!!*Kate dances around, joyfully*". "Ummm... Okay, Kate." I said.  
  
"Yupadoodles, you're sleeping over! Yupadoodles, you're sleeping over!" Kate said, ignoring what I said. "Ummm...  
  
Chelsea?" Sam asked. "What?" I asked him. "I need to go" he said "What?" I asked "You know!!! GO!!!" he told me "Oh,  
  
OK. Go down the small stairs, and go to your left and go inside the room. You go right and go inside the door and you  
  
will be in the C.R." I told him. So the went there. But he came straight back and asked me, "What's the bowly thingy  
  
there?" he asked me. "That's where you poop." I said, annoyed. "Ohhh..." he said. He went back to the C.R. *flush* and  
  
came back to the living room. "I'm done!" he said when he came back. After some time, I looked at my watch. It was  
  
already 11:00 PM. "Okay everybody!!! It's bedtime!" I said. "No! Not bedtime! Please not bedtime!" Kate said, while doing  
  
the puppy dog pout. "Oh yes it is bedtime! If you don't sleep, you cannot play with your new friends tomorrow." I told  
  
her. "Awww... Fine." She said, pouting. "Oh yeah! I forgot something!" I said as I bonked her on the head. "All done!" I  
  
said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* THE NEXT DAY*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*snore* "Chelsea! Wake up!" Jessie said as she woke me up. "What?" asked "We've ran out of food and I'm going to the  
  
supermarket but the Fellowship need company at home." She told me. "Don't worry! I'll watch em' for you." I told Jessie.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she told me. When Jessie was about to leave the house, she said, "I'll be back as  
  
soon as I can" then she left. After that, I dressed up and went to the dining room. The Fellowship was waiting for me  
  
there. "We're bored." they said. "Ummm... Okay, you can watch 'Space Jam'" I told them then my cell phone rang, the  
  
fellowship started to stare at the thing they didn't know about, Pippin was about to touch it but I slapped his hand and he  
  
flinched and said "ouch!" "Hello?" I asked the caller "Hey Chels! It's Jessie, if the guys get bored let them watch LoTr but  
  
don't let them watch the part where they were in the Mines OK? Bye!" Jessie told me "But Jessie-"I tried to say but she  
  
hung up. "Fine everyone! It's time to watch your movie!" I told them. "We have a movie?" they asked me. "Yup." I told  
  
them.  
  
======================================  
  
Well, that's the story! I hope you like it! And I hope if you send in reviews cause' this is my first story! 


End file.
